


Your Kisses Get Me Dizzy (Like Liquor Through My Veins)

by PoppyCartinelli, TheQueenOfTheLight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fic Exchange, MikoNeko, director danvers, pinch hitting, superagent, supersanta2017, this was a ridiculous amount of fun to write with TheQueenOfTheLight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/pseuds/TheQueenOfTheLight
Summary: Lucy helps Alex find an amenable solution to replace her drinking habits.





	Your Kisses Get Me Dizzy (Like Liquor Through My Veins)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikoNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/gifts).



> This is a fill for MikoNeko for the Super Santa Femslash 2017 fic exchange! Apologies for the shortness, but we did our best! The prompt was:
> 
> "I'm too sober for this" Lucy helps Alex stay the course and not fall back into her party/drunk girl ways, preferably pre-relationship into relationship?
> 
> Which was cute as heck to fill and we had a great time with it! We hope you enjoy it and have a fabulous holiday season!

“We didn’t have as much trouble as we thought we’d have.” Alex closed the office door behind them, motioning Lucy down the hallway. “Those new recruits are pretty good, I have to admit.”

Lucy huffed, a tiny smile on her lips. “You bet they’re good. Vasquez and I were the ones who trained them!” 

They meandered down the hall of the DEO, another successful mission complete and another batch of fresh recruits worn in. All in all, it was an exceptionally successful day, and Alex was feeling that tingly rush of triumph. It always made her want to go for a run.

They reached the training room, Lucy pulling the door open. “You know, we could always use that gun of yours in training, to help the new recruits with alien tech.” 

The wink Lucy sent her way nearly made up for the absurd notion of sharing her gun with anyone, but she didn’t scoff too hard. She’d had a good day; Lucy could take a jab. She merely rolled her eyes in response and walked through the open doo-

No.

“Alex!” Squeaked her sister. Her  _ baby _ sister, Kara. Kara who was currently being pressed into the training room wall by Vasquez. Vasquez! Her most trusted agent! Her friend! 

That was most certainly  _ not _ a training move. Alex already had her hands over her eyes, and she really wished she could cover her ears too. Honestly, if only Lucy could just keep her mouth shut for once in her-

Lucy wolf-whistled, a full grin spreading across her lips when Alex turned. “Susan, you’ll have paperwork to do, but way to get some!” 

Alex didn’t know who to feel more betrayed by. Maybe her own eyes were the most at fault. 

“Alex!” Kara called again but for everything holy, Alex was not turning around. 

“I don’t want to know, Kara! Just- don’t break things!” She strode past Lucy, who was still laughing, the traitor, and back down the hallway. “I am way too sober for this.” 

Susan said something, probably something horrible—as horrible as she had just proven herself to be — but Alex didn’t catch it. She was too far down the hallway. The scotch in her desk drawer was calling her like an old friend. 

“Just clean up when you’re done. I’m going to lock this for you!” Lucy, and her mouth and how funny she thinks she is and how little she cares for the pain Alex could feel radiating through her skull, jovially called from behind her.

She definitely had enough in that bottle to wipe the mental image of Kara’s skirt, up around her waist, with Susan’s thigh — ugh, wipe it far, far from her mind. So far, in fact, that she wouldn’t even remember today. 

The sound of running feet caught up to her and Lucy, smile so wide it could irradiate bone, Lane had the audacity to place her hand on Alex’s arm. “Alex, Alex, hang on, come on, really.” She tugged lightly and Alex slowed, only a little.

“Alex, your sister is a grown woman, she has all the right to do whatever, or, well, whomever in this case-”

“I don’t!” Alex threw her arms up, saddened by the state of the world, but lowered her voice. “Don’t want to talk about it. She can do what she wants, I just don’t want to know about itttt.” 

Lucy was, at the absolute least, trying to hold back her smile. “Well, why don’t you come to my office and maybe I can distract you?” She tugged a little harder on Alex’s arm, trying to pull her from Alex’s office doorway.

Alex just wanted her scotch. She just wanted her good day and innocent sister back. She wanted the image of Vasquez’s mouth on Kara’s bre- 

“I’m bringing my scotch and  _ then  _ I’ll be in.” She shook off Lucy’s hand and quickly pulled her scotch from the bottom drawer. She didn’t bother with a glass, just headed back to Lucy’s office while trying to get the damn cap off. It always seemed to stick.

Lucy had already kicked her shoes off — a habit Alex had picked up on not long after Lucy took up a station at this base — by the time Alex got to her. Usually, Alex would join her in her shoe-less-ness, but right now, she needed to pace. 

To pace and drink and not think.

Lucy huffed at her and pointed to the couch. It was a nice couch, but really, pacing, drinking, not thinking. Alex took a swig from the bottle and ignored the woman she had so recently thought of as a friend.  

“Come on, Alex,” Lucy laughed, pulling Alex from her pacing and onto the couch. “Kara’s a grown adult. She can kiss whoever she wants.”

Alex crossed her arms and settled further back into her seat, refusing to make eye contact. If she wasn’t allowed to pace, she’d damn well pout.

“It’s Vasquez. You know if anyone is going to treat her right, it’s Vas.” Lucy nudged shoulders with Alex trying to draw out a smile, but Alex just grumbled.

“Doesn’t mean I want to see all … all  _ that. _ ” Alex flailed her hand in front of her as if gesturing to an invisible Kara and Vasquez still thoroughly offending her sensibilities.

“Alex …”

“Nope! No. No, thank you! Do  _ not  _ want to talk about it. You’ve been debriefed,” Alex said, scrambling to her feet. “And I’m off to drink more.”

Alex turned towards the door but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

“Lucy, wha — ”

“Sit your fine ass down, Danvers.” Lucy glared up at her, fingers vising around her wrist even tighter. 

Alex frowned, they were not having this conversation. Not now, not ever. “We’re not discussing my ass right now, Lane. In fact, we’re not discussing anything at all.”

“If I had my way, we’d always be discussing your ass. But,  _ tragically _ , I can’t always have my way,” Lucy trailed off, winking at Alex. “Now, sit Danvers.”

She swallowed and blinked, that was… no. “Or?”

“Or I’ll have to make you,” Lucy replied, her lip caught between her teeth and Alex had to snort. 

She remembered their last training session, which landed Lucy on her back far more times than Alex. “I’d like to see you try.”

At the no-nonsense look Lucy shot her, Alex sighed and placed the bottle of scotch on the small table to her left. Apparently, the games were up. She flopped back into her spot on the couch, making sure that her huffs appropriately conveyed her annoyance. “What?”

“Hey, look. I get it. I wouldn’t want to see Lois with her tongue down Farmboy’s throat any more than you want to see Kara macking on someone-”

“Are you trying, specifically, to annoy me right now because if so, you are  _ definitely  _ succeeding,” Alex growled, interrupting Lucy’s… whatever that was supposed to be. “Who even says ‘macking’ anymore, anyway? Are you a high schooler?”

Lucy snorted. “Right. And that’s what you got out of this? You’re a genius, Alex. Please keep up.” She ignored the glare Alex was burning into her. “You know that Kara and whoever she’s swapping spit with aren’t the issue here.”

Swapping- Alex glared. She would not allow Lucy to belittle the problem here. The horrendous things she’d just seen. Like Kara’s head back against the wall, her legs wrapped arou-

“It’s only a little after noon right now, you know?” Lucy’s voice brought her back from that horrible place and her words were, soft? Well, softer than before. 

Alex blinked. What? She felt like she had whiplash, what did the time have to do with anything? “I- uh …” She squinted, trying to connect the dots. “I do now?”

“So why are you going for a drink? It may be five o’clock somewhere, but we’re a bit of a ways off here.” Lucy’s hand was still on her wrist, her eyes far too intense, far too close.

Alex frowned and looked away. “I told you! I was way too sober to deal with-”

“I’ve seen you deal with far more than that sober.” Her voice cut like a knife and Alex only frowned harder. 

“Yeah? Well, some people aren’t as perfect as you, Lane, and we need an extra pick-up some days.” She ground her teeth, Lucy could be such an ass.

“Alex.” Lucy sighed next to her and took in a breath deep enough that Alex could hear it. “I’m not saying that wasn’t a difficult situation, nor that you don’t have the right to some comfort. I’m just saying that maybe you should be looking for comfort in something other than a bottle.”

Oh right like- “Yeah? Where?” She rounded on Lucy, now she was angry. “Nothing else has stuck around real well when I get overwhelmed. You think I should take up origami or some shit?” 

“How about someone?” Lucy didn’t back down. Damn her, she never fucking did. She was so aggravating-

“Right! Like anyone’s going to stick around to distract me from ‘the woes of my life.’” She air-quoted, brandishing her arms. “How even would they? Alcohol literally changes brain chemistry, what’s a person going to do? Shoot me up with heroi-”

“Kiss you.”

What? - “What?” Alex bit out. She shook her head, what in the actual fuck-

“Instead of kissing a bottle, kiss a person.” Lucy’s jaw sat in a perfect line, no doubt showing on her face. 

Alex scoffed. “So what? Whenever I want a drink I'm supposed to find someone, who? You? And what? Kiss you?” Alex rolled her eyes, what a ridiculous thing to-

Lucy sure could blush. Lucy was blushing. Lucy? Oh- shit. 

“I mean,” Lucy plucked at the surface of the couch, clearing her throat before raising her head to glare at Alex. “Would that be worse than wandering home, drunk, before noon on a workday?”

Ouch, Alex jerked back. She wasn’t- she wouldn’t- that’s, she’d just been looking for something to help her forget. Maybe she’d overreacted, but Lucy could understand, why? 

“Alex.” Lucy’s hand smoothed over her shoulder. “I just want to help. And if you need something to help you get through the day then…” She shrugged and huffed out a laugh. “Then as your superior officer, I should probably provide that, huh?” 

Oh, she’d messed up. She didn’t know, Lucy’d always flirted. That’s just how she was, how could she have known that Lucy felt that way? “Lucy…” 

“It- it’s fine Alex. If you ...“ Lucy’s breath seemed to catch in her chest, her words petering out. The tremble in her voice pained Alex to hear, but not nearly as much as Lucy’s hardened tone and squared shoulders. “If you don’t think that this will be an amenable solution then I am certain we can find something else to your benefit.”

Oh… oh, Alex hated when Lucy got like that. Tense and formal. Major Lane, not Lucy …  _ her  _ Lucy. Maybe actually… actually hers? 

“You know,” Alex said, her voice soft as she ran a hand through her hair. “I think this set-up could be … mutually beneficial. If you’re still offering your services, of course”

Alex took Lucy’s hand in her own, giving a gentle squeeze. The tentative smile on Lucy’s face only turned more and more brilliant and well… Alex thought it was more beautiful than every constellation in the sky.

Lucy bit her lip and that was kind of a lot more distracting now. Okay. Alex glanced back up and watched as Lucy’s smile turned to a smirk, “You know, I like the taste of scotch, but I’ve always found it too strong.”

“Well…” Alex coughed and glanced at the bottle. Was she really going to? She glanced back at Lucy, she could already feel the flush starting up her own face. “I could dilute it for you a bit?”

“Oh?” Lucy quirked a brow and leaned a little closer. “Pray tell, how would you do that?”

Alex drew in a breath. Yeah, she was going to do this. “I’ve heard alcohol evaporates on the tongue, you’d only get the taste from me.” 

Lucy didn’t even bother with a response, she just pulled Alex to her on the couch, her smile really detrimental to the kiss. Alex didn’t mind though, she was smiling too. 

And really, Lucy tasted so much better than any alcohol she’d ever had before.


End file.
